kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Shigure
Info Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip24 = }} Hourly notifications (Kai Ni) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |ClipIdle = }} Seasonal Quotes |Whiteday2013_Note |Setsubun2015 = 豆撒きか、結構、当たると痛いね。 |Setsubun2015_EN = Throwing beans, huh... It hurts when you get hit often, doesn't it? |Setsubun2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015 = 提督。一応これ、僕からも渡しておくね……邪魔、かな？|Valentine2015_EN = Admiral. I'd like you to have this....should I not have?|NewYear2015 = あけましておめでとう提督。今年もボクを・・・僕たちをよろしくね！|NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_EN = Happy New Year, Admiral. This year, please take care of m-..please take care of us again.}} Personality * Sometimes paired with Yamashiro as a couple because Yamashiro provided cover (and sunk as a result) for Shigure to escape the Battle of Leyte Gulf. * Because of her equipment appearances, She is nicknamed Guncannon from Mobile Suit Gundam. * Some teitokus suggest that Shigure might have PTSD over night battle assuming from her quotes ** According to the history, both battles (Battle of Vella Gulf and Battle of Leyte Gulf), which she lost all of her comrades, occured during night time Notes * Received her Kai Ni on 23/10/2013 * For her Kai-2 character design, the artist mentioned that her "ear-like flaps" were drawn from the image of the "faithful hound (忠犬)". Compare with Yuudachi. * Her hair ornament in her Kai-2 design looks strikingly similar to the ornaments on Fusou-Kai and Yamashiro-Kai's aviation decks, but her artist declined to make a proper declaration on this and said to 'leave it to your own imagination'. Trivia * Her name means drizzling rain (in late autumn and early winter). * She shares a captain (Tameichi Hara) with both Amatsukaze and Yahagi. Captain Hara was the only IJN Destroyer Captain from the start of the war to survive to the very end. * She's Captain Interest On Radar Fire Control & Avoiding Enemy Fire At Night Battle. * Shigure was known as one of the lucky ships of the war, sometimes referred to as Shigure of Sasebo, similarly as Yukikaze of Kure. ** She participated in at least ten major Pacific Theater battles, in which she always suffered medium to no damage, until she was sunk a few months before the end of the war from a torpedo attack. *** At the Battle of Vella Gulf, only destroyer to survive from surprise torpedo salvos because the torpedo hitting her did not explode. *** At the Battle of Leyte Gulf, she pulled through hail of shell in front, while the rest of Nishimura Force had sunk. Then she fled and became the sole survivor. *** At Operation HailStone, She suffered heavy damage in an air raid on Truk by United States Navy aircraft, taking a direct bomb hit to her No.2 gun turret,her maximum speed was limited to 25 knots. ** This led her to have very high luck after her second remodeling, though this is slightly lower than that of ''Yukikaze''. * She received antiaircraft armaments the most among the Shiratsuyu class, resulting in her strong AA stats * Sunk in action 7:15(JST) 24 January 1945 near Kota Bharu, Malaya (now Malaysia) (06°00′N 103°48′E). Quests * Required by Quest A22, Quest A44, Quest B14 and Quest B33. See Also *View destroyers CG *List of destroyers *Wikipedia entry on * Tabular Record of Movement on Shigure Category:Shiratsuyu Class Category:Ship with hourly notification Category:Destroyers